Titan meets Titan
by Jimbotron96
Summary: Spoiler Alert for Avengers Endgame! Just when The Avengers are about to lose, The King of Monsters that everybody thought was a myth emerges and he's very angry at The so-called Mad Titan.


**Titan Meets Titan**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avengers or Godzilla.**

**Spoiler Alert: Takes place during Avengers Endgame  
Do not read this if you have not seen the movie.**

**Also this fic includes characters from Agents of Shield, Punisher, and Defenders.**

Of all the weird things happening tonight, this was the weirdest thing which is saying something as the Avengers were waging war against Thanos's army. All of them were determined that Thanos does not get the Infinity Stones. The battle certainly tipped in the Avengers favor as everyone that turned to ash returned to form. The Avengers even had some new allies that they never knew about. Quake was tearing apart aliens after she sent Ebony Maw into Outer Space (again). Melinda May was leading the female Avengers as they made sure that Natasha's sacrifice was not in vain.

Meanwhile, Frank Castle was mowing down Thanos's soldiers with machine guns while Daredevil and Iron Fist tended to get up close and personnel with the alien forces. Jessica Jones was working alongside Luke Cage and they were throwing alien pawns one after the other.

Thanos was now going after T'Challa as he now held the gauntlet but he was stopped by a very angry Wanda Maximoff.

"You took everything from me"! Wanda seethed with rage.

"I don't even know who you are" Said Thanos as he attempted to battle Wanda.

"You will" Muttered Wanda as she sends large amounts of debris at Thanos.

She was slowing him down but he still pressed on. As she landed to the ground, Wanda started firing red blasts from her hands at him but that wasn't enough. As he attempted to behead her with his sword, she stopped it with her telekinesis and levitated him in the air and she started tearing apart his armor. Thanos was truly scared. He knew it was only a matter of time before she destroys him.

"RAIN FIRE"! Thanos bellowed.

"But sire, our troops". Thanos's second in command said.

"JUST DO IT"! Thanos roared in pain.

Suddenly a giant ship appeared in the sky and started dropping bombs on the heroes while they were hiding. Doctor Strange and his sorcerer's were attempting to conjure shields to protect them from the bombs. What surprised everyone was that some creature from the sky was glowing and it was singing a very beautiful song which was ironic considering that the Avengers were under fire. The creature looked half caterpillar had very beautiful wings.

"AIM AT THE CREATURE! KILL IT NOW!" Thanos yelled

"Crap, if she is here then he's close by". Doctor Strange muttered her.

"Did you see this in your vision Strange"? Wong asked Strange.

"I'm afraid so". Strange replied.

"Doctor, what are you talking about and what is that"? Steve asked.

"It's beautiful"! Mantis exclaimed in excitement.

"That is Mothra. She is Queen of the Skies". Strange replied.

"Seriously! Another god"! Tony exclaimed.

"Titan actually". Strange corrected.

The ship suddenly split in half and the only thing they everyone could see was a giant tail.

The tailed figure slowly reveled himself and he gave all the Avengers horrified looks on their faces.

"What the hell is that"? Daisy Johnson said.

"That is Mothra's husband: Godzilla. King of Monsters and Bringer of Balance of the Earth. He and Mothra are supposed to be asleep". Strange answered.

"Bringer of Balance huh? You mean they woke up because of what Thanos did"? Daisy said.

Doctor Strange nodded.

"That is officially the strangest thing I've ever seen and we've seen a guy who can turn his skull on fire". Daisy mutters to May and she nods in agreement.

Thanos looked like he was about to shit himself. Godzilla gave his signature roar that shook the entire area and made the Avengers want to hide. Godzilla starts to glow blue for a few minutes until he shoots plasma out of his mouth.

"Oh, Shit" Thanos gets to mutter until he burns to crisp as Godzilla's plasma hits him along with his remaining soldiers. When Godzilla stopped, their was nothing that remained of Thanos or his army. The Avengers signed in relief that Thanos is gone.

Godzilla roared in victory while The Avengers stared at the two Kaijus in amazement.

"So what will they do now? Are they a threat Strange"? Steve asked Strange as the rest of The Avengers left their hiding spots.

"They will return to their home underwater and hibernate until they are needed again to restore the planet's balance. They are not a threat Captain, as long as humanity does not try to provoke them". Doctor Strange replied.

That statement did not completely put Steve and Tony at ease. They both knew how cruel humanity could be but they were both glad that Godzilla and Mothra were actually here to help and nothing else. The Avengers then mourned the loss of Natasha and had their funeral in memory of her (Steve, Bruce, Clint and Wanda took were the most affected by her death). After that, Steve returned Mjolnir and the Infinity Stones to their rightful places in their respective time periods.

Thor joined the Guardians of The Galaxy as they flew off into Outer Space. He knew that his fate was not to rule his people. Wanda stayed with Clint as he returned to his family to keep an eye on him. Peter Parker returned to his Aunt May after hugging Tony. Scott reunited with his daughter Cassie and promised to make up for lost time. The Defenders returned to their respective homes while Frank Castle drove away. His whereabouts are unknown. Daisy Johnson and Melinda May decided to work with Nick Fury to help watch over the planet. Not much was said except of him mentioning a Project called: SWORD.

Steve stayed in the past with Peggy Carter as he finally got to have his dance with her. Tony and Pepper embraced Morgan when they returned.

A year later, Tony finally introduced Peter to Morgan and they went on many adventures together. Morgan eventually joined The New Avengers alongside Peter when she reached the age of 16.

Godzilla did not disturb humanity for many years.

All was well for now.

**The End**

**Authors Notes: I hope you guys like it. I had recently watched Godzilla: King of The Monsters. It was freaking awesome! Let me know what all of you think.**


End file.
